A game application may support multiple users and allow users playing the game to purchase virtual objects using in-game or virtual currency. For example, a game application for social networking websites, virtual worlds, and online gaming sites may allow characters in the virtual world to own virtual objects within the context of the virtual world (e.g., equipment, land, or weapons). A user may spend “real money” on virtual currency, which may be used to purchase objects of value to assist characters in the game. Real money may refer to currency that is accepted outside of the game context and may be used to purchase in-game or virtual currency. In-game or virtual currency may refer to currency that is accepted in the game and may be used to purchase objects in the game.
Embodiments of the present disclosure and their advantages are best understood by referring to the detailed description that follows. It should be appreciated that like reference numerals are used to identify like elements illustrated in one or more of the figures.